csofandomcom-20200223-history
Mileage Decoder
Mileage Decoder is a Decoder item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A device used to decipher a Code Box which contains a variety of items inside. Mileage point Unlike the other Decoders, each time the player opens a Code Box with the Mileage Decoder, it will provide Mileage points. The amount of Mileage point is random (usually between 30 to 60 points) and does not relate to the value of item from Code Box (premium, advanced or normal items does not influence the amount of points). Besides decoding, the points coupons can also be obtained from completing specific events, as well as purchasing Mileage Decoder bundles. The Mileage point can be used to participate in the Bingo event (apply for the newest rules of Bingo). Release date *South Korea: 26 March 2015. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 April 2015. *China: 9 April 2015. *Japan: 8 April 2015. *Indonesia: 29 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Featured items South Korea= File:Blockas.png|Brick Piece M777 Dartgun.png|Dart Pistol Newcomen.png|Newcomen Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade Sfgun.png|Blaster Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Avalanche.png|Avalanche Cyclone.png|Cyclone Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Aerolis.png|Aeolis Papin.png|Papin Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 Violingun.png|Lightning AR-2 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 M400 gfx.png|M200 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 Musket.png|Divine Lock Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Catapult.png|Wild Wing Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher Needler.png|Needler Drill.png|Drill Gun M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo K1ase gfx.png|K1ASE Mp5tiger gfx.png|MP5 White Tiger P90lapin.png|P90 Lapin Tmpdragon.png|TMP Dragon Ethereal.png|Ethereal |-| CSN:Z= Avalanche.png|Avalanche Sfgun.png|Blaster Savery rifle icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Cyclone.png|Cyclone Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Blockar gfx.png|Brick Piece V2 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Dominic.png|Dominique Arin.png|Alin Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Gerrard icon.png|Gerard Davidblack icon.png|David Black Jenniferspray.png|Jennifer Spray Natashaspray.png|Natasha Spray Choijiyoon_spray.png|Choi Ji Yoon Spray Ritsuka_spray.png|Ritsuka Spray Crissspray.png|Criss Spray Yurispray.png|Yuri Spray MeiSpray.png|May Spray EricaSpray.png|Erika Spray Sdchoijiyoonspray.png|SD Choi Ji Yoon Spray Sdritsukaspray.png|SD Ritsuka Spray Sdjenniferspray.png|SD Jennifer Spray Sdnatashaspray.png|SD Natasha Spray Sdcrissspray.png|SD Criss Spray Sdyurispray.png|SD Yuri Spray Sdhvyzbspray01.png|SD Heavy Zombie Spray Sdlgtzbspray01.png|SD Light Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray02.png|SD Host Psycho Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray01.png|SD Origin Psycho Zombie Spray File:Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender |-| Vietnam= Savery_rifle_icon.png|Savery Papin.png|Papin Cyclone.png|Cyclone Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow Thunderbolt.png|Thunderbolt Gatling.png|Volcano Tempestsmg.png|Tempest Aerolis.png|Aeolis Waterpistol.png|Lightning BIG-EYE Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1 Umbrellagun.png|Lightning SG-1 F2000 gfx.png|F2000 M400 gfx.png|M200 Dragontail.png|Dragon Claw Musket.png|Divine Lock Firecracker gfx.png|Shooting Star Catapult.png|Wild Wing Oicw.png|OICW FG-Launcher.png|FG-Launcher M4a1scope icon.png|M4A1 Scope Deserteagleg.png|Desert Eagle Gold Usas12camo.png|USAS-12 Camo Thompsongold.png|Thompson Chicago Gold K1ase gfx.png|K1A Special Edition Ak47gold gfx.png|AK-47 Gold M1887gold gfx.png|M1887 Gold Sl8g.png|SL8 Gold M4a1gold.png|M4A1 Gold Lugerg.png|Luger P08 Gold Trg42g.png|TRG-42 White Gold Mp5g gfx.png|MP5 Gold Golden MG3.png|MG3 Gold Wa2000g.png|WA2000 Gold M79 gold.png|M79 Gold Hk23g.png|HK23E Gold Ksg12g gfx.png|KSG-12 Gold Stg44g.png|StG 44 Gold Dbarrelg.png|Double Barrel Gold M60e4g.png|M60E4 Gold KingCobraGold.png|King Cobra Gold MG36G.png|MG36 Gold M14ebrgold.png|M14 EBR Gold PKM gold edition.png|PKM Gold G11g.png|HK G11 Gold Isabelle.png|Isabelle Ringling.png|Lingling Coscathead.png|Cat Ears Coscatback.png|Cat Tuna Coscatpelvis.png|Cat Tail Pig_ear.png|Pig Ears Pig_fork.png|Pig Fork Pig_tail.png|Pig Tail 6940049224801203943.png|Panda Ears 6940049224801203941.png|Panda Doll 6940049224801203942.png|Panda Tail Sqear.png|Squirrel Ears Acornback.png|Acorn Sqtail.png|Squirrel Tail Jenniferspray.png|Jennifer Spray Natashaspray.png|Natasha Spray Choijiyoon_spray.png|Choi Ji Yoon Spray Ritsuka_spray.png|Ritsuka Spray Crissspray.png|Criss Spray Yurispray.png|Yuri Spray MeiSpray.png|May Spray EricaSpray.png|Erika Spray Sdchoijiyoonspray.png|SD Choi Ji Yoon Spray Sdritsukaspray.png|SD Ritsuka Spray Sdjenniferspray.png|SD Jennifer Spray Sdnatashaspray.png|SD Natasha Spray Sdcrissspray.png|SD Criss Spray Sdyurispray.png|SD Yuri Spray Sdhvyzbspray01.png|SD Heavy Zombie Spray Sdlgtzbspray01.png|SD Light Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray02.png|SD Host Psycho Zombie Spray Sdpczbspray01.png|SD Origin Psycho Zombie Spray File:Duration_extender.png|Duration Extender Gallery File:Mdecoder_poster_taiwan.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Mileagedecodercsnz.png|CSN:Z poster ss+(2015-05-01+at+10.17.44).jpg|Ditto, Daily giveaway event File:Ruongbauvat_606x295.png|Vietnam poster Snapshot_20150509_1511540.jpg|Obtaining bonus mileage through event Snapshot_20150624_1027150.jpg|Ditto, mileage coupon File:Mcouponlv1.png|Mileage Coupon Level 1 (up to 500 Mileages) File:Mcoupon2.png|Mileage Coupon Level 2 (up to 1000 Mileages) File:Mcoupon3.png|Mileage Coupon Level 3 (up to 1500 Mileages) File:2000mileage.png|2000 Mileages File:Mdecoder30p.png|30 units bundle File:Mdecoder50pmileage.png|50 units + 2000 Mileage Points Trivia *After releasing, the Mileage Decoder replaces all old types of decoder directly. *Same as Mileage point in Counter-Strike Online, the Mileage points in Counter-Strike Online 2 can only be obtained through Blue Fortune Box. However, the latter uses a progression basis. Category:Cash item Category:Items